monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Galaxy*Supernova/Brudnopis
Zygfryd Zygfryd Edmund Zeflik Waserman - syn Utopca. Uczęszcza do Straszyceum. Osobowość Zainteresowania 'Czytanie książek' 'Gra w golfa' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzeństwo Chłopak ma dziesięcioletnią, po uszy zafascynowaną Barbie siostrę - Zofię. Nie utrzymują ze sobą dobrych relacji, gdyż dziewczyna najzwyczajniej go denerwuje. Rodzice Matka Zygfryda, Bianka - była wspaniałą kobietą. Z zawodu była bibliotekarką, pracowała w największej Warszawskiej bibliotece. Zygfryd ją bardzo kochał, lecz podczas porodu młodszej siostry chłopaka, jego matka zginęła. Wszyscy domownicy popadli w wielką żałobę, a Zygfryd do dzisiaj potajemnie wieczorami odwiedza bibliotekę i zapala świece i znicze w całej bibliotece. Ojcem chłopaka jest Piotr - z pozoru ponury i surowy dla rodzeństwa ojciec. Tak naprawdę jest miłym, zabawnym i kochającym scenarzystą w jednym z Amerykańskich teatrów. On najbardziej przeżył śmierć żony. Dalsza Rodzina Odkąd matka Zygfryda umarła, ojciec zerwał kontakty ze swoją rodziną i skupił się tylko i wyłączne na Zosi, Zefliku i swojej pracy. Zmienił nazwisko swoje i swoich dzieci na "Waserman". Przyjaciele Jedynym przyjacielem ZEZ'a jest Invisy Billy. Bardzo dobrze się dogadują i nadają na tych samych falach. Chociaż jak Bily mówi (bo nie rozmawia, Zygfryd kiwa tylko głową) Zygfrydowi o grach komputerowych to Zygfrydowi nasuwa się na język pytanie: "Co to jest?". Pomimo to chłopaki bardzo się lubią i są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Ma też dobre stosunki z Amelie Muroame, ale jeszcze nie są przyjaciółmi. Miłość Chłopak potajemnie spotykał się z Ivette La Chupacabra. Po wielkim incydencie na imprezie u Billy'ego, zerwali ze sobą, a Ivette popadła w rozpacz, do dzisiaj uważają siebie za wrogów. Lecz niedawno dał jeszcze jedną szansę miłości i jest w związku z Poppy Dvojitý. Obiecali sobie, że nigdy się nie rozstaną. Wrogowie Zwierzę Wygląd Klasyczny Potwór Utopiec (lokalnie znany jako utopnik, utoplec, utopek, topek, topielec, waserman[1]) – zły i podstępny demon wodny z wierzeń słowiańskich, często utożsamiany z wodnikiem. Utopce rodziły się z dusz topielców i poronionych płodów. Podobnie jak wodniki zamieszkiwały wszelkie zbiorniki wodne (łącznie ze studniami i rowami przydrożnymi) i topiły kąpiących się oraz przechodzące przez rzekę zwierzęta. Odpowiadały także za wylewy rzek oraz zatapianie pól i łąk. Utopce przybierały postać wysokich, bardzo chudych ludzi o oślizgłej, zielonej skórze, z dużą głową i ciemnymi włosami. W czasie nowiu utopce wychodziły na brzeg. Często zwabiały wówczas do siebie ludzi, bawiąc się z nimi w zagadki. Osobę próbującą oszukiwać w zagadkach natychmiast topiły. Na Śląsku, gdzie wiara w utopce była szczególnie rozpowszechniona, zostały one całkowicie utożsamione z wodnikami. Według wierzeń śląskich utopiec nie tylko topił ludzi, ale w zależności od kaprysu mógł też im pomagać, doradzać, a nawet się zaprzyjaźnić. Wiara w utopce była na tyle mocno zakorzeniona, iż swój oddźwięk znalazła w folklorze chrześcijańskim. Utopce wywodzono wówczas od strąconych z nieba aniołów, pokutującej ludzkiej duszy lub dusz samobójców. Chrześcijaństwo ostatecznie zaczęło wręcz upowszechniać własne sposoby ochronne przed nimi – głoszono np. iż tonącemu dobrze jest na szyję zarzucić różaniec, co odstraszy utopca. W kronikach z XIV w. zapisano: Szczególną ostrożność przy wodzie zachowaj, by utopca w porę spostrzec. Pomylić się sposobu nie ma, bo brzydki on okrutnie i do ludzi nie podobien. Gdy więc mokrego stwora obaczysz, co głowę ma wielką zielonymi włosami zdobioną i odnóża jak patyki cienkie – uciekaj człeku, by śmierci w odmętach nie ponieść. Gdy zaś ostrożnym nie dość będziesz i wodnicy dasz się złapać, ciepnij jej różańcem w oczy, a bestię precz odgonisz. Najbardziej znanym utopkiem jest wodzisławski Zeflik, o którym powstało wiele przypowieści. Miejsce pochodzenia Warszawa; miasto stołeczne Warszawa[3] (skrót: m.st. Warszawa) – stolica i największe miasto Polski, położone w środkowo-wschodniej części kraju, na Nizinie Środkowomazowieckiej, na Mazowszu, nad Wisłą. Od 2002 r. miasto stołeczne Warszawa jest gminą miejską mającą status miasta na prawach powiatu[4]. Warszawa jest ośrodkiem naukowym, kulturalnym, politycznym oraz gospodarczym na skalę europejską. Mieszczą się w niej siedziby Parlamentu, Prezydenta RP, Rady Ministrów i innych władz centralnych. Warszawa jest także stolicą województwa mazowieckiego. Warszawa jest jedynym miastem w obecnych granicach Polski odznaczonym Krzyżem Srebrnym Orderu Wojennego Virtuti Militari (a drugim w historii Polski miastem po Lwowie). Warszawa jest największym polskim miastem pod względem liczby ludności (1 724 404 mieszkańców, stan na 31 grudnia 2013) i powierzchni (517,24 km² łącznie z Wisłą, stan na 1 stycznia 2013)[1]. W skali kraju rzeczywistą liczbę mieszkańców Warszawy i okolic można porównywać jedynie do konurbacji górnośląskiej. Think tank Globalization and World Cities (GaWC), badający wzajemne stosunki pomiędzy miastami świata w kontekście globalizacji, uznał Warszawę za metropolię globalną (Alpha-)[5]. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: 'W szkole uczniowie nazywają go ZEZ, ponieważ litery tworzące te słowo to także pierwsze litery jego imion. '''Ulubione powiedzonko: ' 'Najbardziej lubi: ' '''...a najmniej: Zwierzak: Nie rusza się z domu bez: ''' '''Ulubiony kolor: Sekrety jego pokoju: ''' '''Ciekawostka: Relacje z innymi uczniami Osiągnięcia Na pewną chwilę brak. Po czym go rozpoznać Niezapomniane Cytaty Wystąpienia Sezon 1 Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Filmy pełnometrażowe: Ciekawostki Meta Timeline Stroje 'New Scaremester' *'Linia:' New Scaremester *'Wydanie:' maj 2014 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Galeria ---- 'Chrann' Chrann Rasacen '''- córka Krakena i człowieka. Uczęszcza do Straszyceum. Osobowość Chrann jest radosną osobą, której zawsze na twarzy towarzyszy optymizm i różowe okulary przez, które widzi świat. Nie brak jej poczucia humoru i wiary w siebie. Dziewczyna jest wiecznie radosna oraz pogodna. Ogromnie trudno ją zdenerwować. Lubi zawierać nowe znajomości. Krakenka z niewiadomych powodów nie potrafi kłamać, albo fatalnie jej to wychodzi. Chrann jest zazwyczaj miła, lecz to nie oznacza, że nie potrafi się odegrać czy obronić. Potrafi też rozkręcić sporą awanturę z udziałem swoich wypieków, lecz stara się omijać łukiem tego typu sytuacje. Dziewczyna stara się w pełni poświęcić cukiernictwu i już od wielu lat planuje zostać cukiernikiem znanym na całym świecie. Jest także lekko stuknięta, ma w zanadrzu mnóstwo szalonych i ogromnie dziwnych pomysłów. Dziewczyna bardzo lubi pić herbatę. Czasem można ją dostrzec na ścianach pomieszczenia, w którym się znajduje, wraz z karabinem babeczkowym u boku. '''Strzeż się kucharko! Uciekaj póki możesz! Zainteresowania Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzeństwo Dziewczyna ma bardzo liczne rodzeństwo, do którego zaliczają się: #Chras - najstarszy z rodzeństwa, którego Chrann po prostu nie znosi. #Chrastine - druga w kolejności. Chrann lubi ją najbardziej i bardzo często spędza z nią czas. #Chradam - brat bliźniak. Dziewczyna bardzo go lubi, często można ich spotkać razem siedzących na ławce przed szkołą. Chrann założyła z nim klub "Scary Sweet Cake". #Chramen - najmłodsza, denerwująca siostra. Chociaż każde rodzeństwo nie jest idealne, Chrann zawsze może liczyć na pomoc swoich braci i sióstr. No cóż rodziny się nie wybiera. Rodzice Dalsza Rodzina Przyjaciele Miłość Wrogowie Zwierzę Wygląd Klasyczny Potwór Kraken – legendarny stwór morski. Prawdopodobnie źródłem legend są spotkania z kałamarnicą olbrzymią1. Pierwszy opisał to monstrum w epoce nowożytnej Erik Pontoppidan w swoim dziele Natural History of Norway z roku 1752. Jeszcze wcześniej pisał o nim Pliniusz Starszy – potwór miał blokować Cieśninę Gibraltarską, nie przepuszczając podróżujących tamtędy okrętów. Wedle opowieści żeglarskich krakeny były często brane za wyspy. Kiedy marynarze wychodzili na ląd, budzili potwora, który się zanurzał, wciągając pod wodę załogę wraz z okrętem. W legendach Kraken jest znany również jako Triangul. Jest pod władzą Neptuna, lecz słucha tego, kogo zobaczy zaraz po przebudzeniu. Zasypia na sto lat, by później przez kolejne sto atakować statki. Miejsce pochodzenia Hiszpania, Królestwo Hiszpanii (hiszp. i gal. Reino de España, kat. i wal. Regne d’Espanya, arag. Reino d’España, bask. Espainiako Erresuma, okc. Regne d’Espanha, ast. Reinu d’España, est. Réinu d’España) – największe z trzech państw położonych na Półwyspie Iberyjskim. Na zachodzie Hiszpania graniczy z Portugalią, na południu z należącym do Wielkiej Brytanii Gibraltarem, oraz przez Ceutę i Melillę z Marokiem. Na północy, przez Pireneje, kraj graniczy z Francją i Andorą. W skład Hiszpanii wchodzą także Baleary na Morzu Śródziemnym, Wyspy Kanaryjskie na Oceanie Atlantyckim oraz tzw. terytoria suwerenne (hiszp.: plazas de soberanía), w skład których wchodzą dwie hiszpańskie posiadłości w Afryce Północnej, Ceuta i Melilla, oraz liczne niezamieszkane wyspy po śródziemnomorskiej stronie Cieśniny Gibraltarskiej, takie jak enklawy będące częściami prowincji Kadyks i Malaga: Chafaryny, Alborán czy Perejil. Do Hiszpanii, a dokładniej do Katalonii, należy także otoczone przez terytorium francuskie miasteczko Llívia. Najdalej wysuniętym na północ punktem kraju jest przylądek Estaca de Bares w Galicji, na południe – Punta Saltos na kanaryjskiej wyspie Hierro, na wschodzie – Punta Esperó na Minorce. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: Ulubione powiedzonko: ' '''Najbardziej lubi: ' '''...a najmniej: Zwierzak: Nie rusza się z domu bez: ''' '''Ulubiony kolor: Sekrety jej pokoju: ''' '''Ciekawostka: Relacje z innymi uczniami Osiągnięcia Na pewną chwilę brak. Po czym ją rozpoznać Niezapomniane Cytaty Wystąpienia Sezon 1 Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Filmy pełnometrażowe: Ciekawostki *Postać podarowana przez Ryukkopra. Meta Timeline Stroje 'New Scaremester' *'Linia:' New Scaremester *'Wydanie:' maj 2014 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Galeria ---- 'Robbie' Robbie C. Officinalis '- pół róślina (nagietek lekarski) - pół człowiek. Uczęszcza do Straszyceum Monster High. Robbie została podarowana przez Lamcię. Osobowość Robbie jest zazwyczaj miła, spokojna i opanowana, ale to nie znaczy, że nie może stać się po chwili wielkim przeciwieństwem tych cech - jednym słowem jest typową Yandere. Dziewczynie trudno się przyznać, że w nocy... moczy się w łóżku z powodu koszmarów. Zazwyczaj są o porwaniu jej do Cyrku z Czarnego Drewna, o którym opowiadał jej brat żeby ją nastraszyć. Roobie bardzo lubi zaglądać do cieplarni i eksperymentować na roślinach swojego ojca. Bardzo łatwo wmówić jej coś co jest wyssane z palca, a ona w to wierzy i myśli, że tak na prawdę jest. NDK Zainteresowania 'Alchemia 'Eksperymentowanie na roślinach swojego ojca' Relacje 'Rodzina' Rodzeństwo Robbie ma starszego brata Robena, który stale jej dokucza i rozpowiada o niej krępujące fakty, przez co Nagietka ma niemałe kłopoty w szkole. Rodzice Dalsza Rodzina Przyjaciele Miłość Wrogowie Zwierzę Wygląd Klasyczny (nie)Potwór thumb|left|120pxRobbie z początku była normalną dziewczyną, lecz gdy jej ojciec dał jej magiczną miksturę w ciele dziewczyny zaszły gruntowne zmiany, zamiast przypominać człowieka przypominała''' nagietek lekarski''' (Calendula officinalis L.) – gatunek rośliny jednorocznej należącej do rodziny astrowatych (Asteraceae Dumort). Ma też inne lokalne nazwy: pazurki (Mazowsze), miesięcznica (Wlkp.), paznokietki (krakowskie). Prawdopodobnie pochodzi z terenów śródziemnomorskich lub Iranu, w wielu krajach świata jest uprawiany i czasem dziczeje z upraw. Miejsce pochodzenia thumb|left|255pxHolandia (nid. Nederland, wym. [ˈneːdərˌlɑnthttp://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mi%C4%99dzynarodowy_alfabet_fonetyczny] ( odsłuchaj); zachodniofryzyjski Nederlân; papiamento Hulanda) – położone w Europie państwo i część składowa Królestwa Niderlandów, tworzonego ponadto przez Arubę oraz Curaçao i Sint Maarten (byłe Antyle Holenderskie, leżące na Karaibach. Do Holandii należą ponadto karaibskie wyspy Bonaire, Sint Eustatius i Saba[4]). Holandia jest monarchią konstytucyjną położoną w zachodniej części Europy nad Morzem Północnym, które oblewa ją od północy i zachodu. Graniczy na południu z Belgią oraz na wschodzie z Niemcami (obecne granice wytyczono w roku 1839). Jest członkiem Unii Europejskiej (UE), ONZ i NATO. Holandia stanowi obszar gęsto zaludniony. Około jednej czwartej jej terytorium leży poniżej poziomu morza. Znana jest z licznych wiatraków, sera, chodaków, tulipanów, rowerów, przyzwolenia dla miękkich narkotyków oraz legalizacji prostytucji, aborcji, eutanazji i związków między osobami tej samej płci. W Holandii swoją siedzibę ma Międzynarodowy Trybunał Karny dla byłej Jugosławii, Międzynarodowy Trybunał Sprawiedliwości i Międzynarodowy Trybunał Karny. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: 'Nagietka, Lekarzynka, Moczyradło (przez swojego brata). '''Ulubione powiedzonko: ' 'Najbardziej lubi: ' '''...a najmniej: Zwierzak: Nie rusza się z domu bez: ' '''Ulubiony kolor: '''Zieleń, kanarkowa żółć oraz cytrynowy. '''Sekrety jej pokoju: ' '''Ciekawostka: Relacje z innymi uczniami Osiągnięcia Na pewną chwilę brak. Po czym ją rozpoznać Niezapomniane Cytaty Wystąpienia Sezon 1 Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Filmy pełnometrażowe: Ciekawostki *Postać podarowana przez najukochańszą Królową Latających Ziemniaków - Lamcię. *Przezwisko, które nadał jej brat to połączenie dwóch słów: Moczyć się oraz Prześcieradło. *Jej drugie imię to Calendula. *Jej prawdziwe imię i nazwisko to Ruby Ofcinalious, lecz po przemianie w roślinę zostało ono zmienione. Meta Timeline Stroje 'New Scaremester' *'Linia:' New Scaremester *'Wydanie:' maj 2014 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Galeria ---- 'Luna' Luna Cosmoclod '- córka blisko nieokreślonej kosmicznej grudki. Uczęszcza do Straszyceum Monster High. Osobowość Luna jest bardzo rezulotną i wesołą dziewczyną lubiącą słodycze i wszystko co słodkie. Bez przerwy ma na nosie okulary. Lubi się śmiać - jest optymistką. Jest nierozumiana przez potwory ze względu na swój sposób mówienia (szczegółowo opisane w ciekawostkach). Rozumieją ją tylko potwory z kosmosu i z Krainy Ooo, z którymi zawsze znajdzie wspólny język. Aby w końcu uniknąć problemów, wymyśliła uniwersalne słowo "Oua", które może oznaczać '''DOSŁOWNIE(!) '''wszystko! O dziwo każdy potwór je rozumie i Luna zawsze dostanie pożądaną odpowiedź (no chyba, że jesteś Celeste lub inną wredotą i zaczniesz na nią wrzeszczeć, a ona i tak się nie obrazi...). Baaardzo trudno ją obrazić lub urazić. Nie lubi kłamliwych osób i kłamstw. Bardzo ceni sobie szczerość, ponad wszystko. Nie jesteś szczery, ona nie traktuje Cię poważnie. Jesteś kłamcą, ona nie traktuje Cię poważnie. Proste! Lubi nieść pomoc innym, ale zazwyczaj zamiast słowa "dzięki", otrzymuje "odczep się ode mnie popaprańcu" (także ze względu na mowę) Jest bardzo gadatliwa. Nie może często wykorzystywać tej cechy ze względu na swój specyficzny sposób mówienia i brak znajomych spoza kosmosu lub Krainy Ooo. Luna ma bardzo mały zasób słownictwa. Nie rozumie trudnych i długich słów. Tak samo jest w przypadku słów pochodzących z języków obcych. Stara się zbliżyć do potworów w jakikolwiek sposób, byle ją polubili. Rzadko zdarza jej się powiedzieć coś niemiłego. Jeżeli coś jej się nie podoba to próbuje to łagodnie wyjaśnić i zasugerować jak by było lepiej. Nie lubi walić prosto z mostu. Ma duży dystans do siebie i swojego wyglądu. Najbardziej na świecie nie lubi się kłócić, woli wszystko wyjaśnić poprzez rozmowę. Na pierwszy rzut oka można wywnioskować, że Luna jest przykładem najmilszej osoby, która kiedykolwiek chodziła po ziemi, lecz jest jedna osoba, która przyprawia Lunę o wyrywanie swoich kryształów. Jest to... Frankie Stein, która najbardziej na świecie denerwuje Lunę. Nazywa ją "Pozerem Głądkości, który chodzi po Ziemi, a nie żeruje w kosmosie, gdzie powinna się znaleźć". Zainteresowania Relacje 'Rodzina Rodzeństwo Rodzice Rodzicami Luny jest para Kosmicznych Grudek. Jej rodzice chcą pozostać anonimowi. W rodzinnych albumach nie ma ich ani jednego zdjęcia. A jeżeli są to ich twarze są zamazane. Nie wiadomo kim są i jak się nazywają. Z niewiadomych powodów chcą też się ukryć przed swoją córką. Jak nie gazetą to książką. Jak nie książką to czymkolwiek co znajdą pod ręką. Luna zdążyła już się do tego przyzwyczaić, choć nadal martwi się o rodziców i boi się co przed nią ukrywają. Dalsza Rodzina Przyjaciele Luna ma bardzo dobre relacje z potworami, które ją rozumieją i pochodzą z kosmosu lub z krainy Ooo. Na chwilę obecną najlepsze relacje utrzymuje z Calley UfoScape i z Markiem Labo. Miłość Wrogowie Zwierzę Purpurowa kotka zrodzona z napromieniowanego pyłu gwiezdnego o imieniu Starswirl Starlight. Wygląd Luna jest pulchniutką i baaardzo niską (niższą od Howleen i Twyli) grudką o granatowych, grudkowych włosach i o całych czarnych oczach z białymi źrenicami. Jej kolor grudek to jasnoniebiedski. Dziewczyna bardzo się wstydzi jednego faktu.... Nie posiada nosa... i uszu... Na jej czole znajduje się żółta gwiazdka, która pozwala jej latać, gdy się ją wyjmie, Luna przestaje latać i spada na ziemię (ałłł ;-;). A na dodatek w tym samym czasie jej oczy zmieniają się w normalne z tęczową tęczówką. Na jej gródkach znajdują się liczne srebrne i złote kamyczki, zarówno dużo jak i małe. Wokół niej cały czas lata napromieniowany pył gwiezdny. Je usta są cieliste, a za ustami skrywa... białe.. kiełki... Klasyczny Potwór leftGrudki (ang. Lumpy Space People) mieszkają w tak zwanym Grudkowym Kosmosie, opuszczenie go jest możliwe tylko za pomocą portalu (czyli żaby na grzybie), który podlega hasłu. Mieszkańcy Grudkowego Królestwa potrafią latać. Wyjątkiem jest para królewska i KGK, którzy potrzebują specjalnych kryształów do latania. Przypominają małe, kolorowe chmurki z rękami. Zazwyczaj nie mają nóg, wyjątkiem jest Brad. Grudki wystepują zazwyczaj w ciepłych pastelowych kolorach. Zachowaniem bardzo przypominają współczesnych ludzi. KGK zachowuje się jak przeciętna współczesna nastolatka, miewa wahania nastrojów, lubi bale maturalne oraz inne imprezy, rywalizuje z innymi rówieśniczkami. Podobnie jak większość mieszkańców Grudkowego Kosmosu. * Kiedy mieszkańcy Grudkowego Kosmosu pobierają się, zostają połączeni w jedno ciało z dwiema głowami. * Posiadają kły które wydzielają jad zmieniający inne stworzenia w Grudki. * Pendleton Ward wspomniał, że Grudki wykonane są z napromieniowanego pyłu gwiezdnego. * Mieszkańcy mogą pozbyć się grudek, za pomocą antidotum na znajdującego się na Romantycznym Wzgórzu, którego pilnują tzw. "pozerzy gładkości". Miejsce pochodzenia leftGrudkowy Kosmos (ang. Lumpy Space) to chmuro-podobne miasto, które jest domem Grudek. Portal do Grudkowego kosmosu jest w Lesie z Waty Cukrowej, w środku żaby siedzącej na grzybie. Portal wymaga hasła które brzmi "COKOLWIEK 2009!" ( WHATEVER, IT'S 2009! ). Portal pokazuje się wtedy w ustach żaby która "pożera" osoby chcące wejść do kosmosu, po czym się tam pojawiają. W Grudkowym Kosmosie nie-grudki są nazywani "Pozerami Gładkości".right Grudkowy Kosmos jest, jak wskazuje nazwa, pełny grudek. Powierzchnia jest fioletowo-niebieska. Na niektórych "chmurach" widać Wiązy które sąnajwidoczniej jedyną roślinnością w kosmosie. Grudki potrzebują samochodów by poruszać się po kosmosie, inaczej wpadną w Grudkową Czeluść. Drop Dead Diary Ksywki: ' '''Ulubione powiedzonko: ' 'Najbardziej lubi: ' '''...a najmniej: Zwierzak: Nie rusza się z domu bez: ''' '''Ulubiony kolor: Sekrety jej pokoju: ''' '''Ciekawostka: Relacje z innymi uczniami Osiągnięcia Na pewną chwilę brak. Po czym ją rozpoznać Niezapomniane Cytaty Wystąpienia Sezon 1 Sezon 2 Sezon 3 Filmy pełnometrażowe: Ciekawostki * Gdy wyjmie się jej gwiazdkę, przestaje latać i automatycznie jej oczy zmieniają się w normalne z tęczowymi tęczówkami. * Jej głos jest bardzo specyficzny. Gdy ona mówi, np. "Hej, jak się masz?", to taka Celeste może usłyszeć "Awalhdaujhbahjvslfflavehfvlvy?". Podsumowując, jej głos jest powodem wielu konfliktów, lecz Luna nie ma na to wpływu. Poza tym, jej mowę potrafią zrozumieć tylko potwory z kosmosu, takie jak kosmici czy inne kosmiczne grudki, ale jest też dobrze rozumiana przez mieszkańców Krainy Ooo. * Jest niższa od Howleen i Twyli o ok. 5-10 cm. * Nie rozumie trudnych i długich słów. Nie zna też znaczenia wyrazów pochodzących z języków obcych. Aby ułatwić sobie sprawę, używa słowa "Oua". Oua może oznaczać zarówno ogórek jak i ciasteczko. Co dziwne, to słowo wszyscy rozumieję i Luna wymawiając je dostaje zawsze oczekiwanej odpowiedzi. * Jest bardzo gru... pulchna jak króliczek. Stroje 'New Scaremester' *'Linia:' New Scaremester *'Wydanie:' maj 2014 *'Numer asortymentu:' - *'Numer modelu:' - Galeria Scan0013.jpg 'Do zrobienia w najbliższym czasie:' *Patricia Odaktilutus - córka Pterodaktyla. *Yao Li - syn pary pandołaków, zaadoptowany od Ninki2709. *Jeremy Kazimierz Karakon - syn pary zmutowanych karaluchów, Hipster, zaadoptowany od kochanej Ryukkoperki i to pewnie on zostanie pierwszy wykonany. Kategoria:Galaxy*Supernova